Happiness
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: New Justicykes story FINALLY! :D I hope you enjoy! And Yeah Kirby out peace. Btw My sis kinda finished off the story for me xD. She was kinda bored and she was probably thinking: Hmm, let's see Apollo got assaulted in Dual Destinies, and then she probably thought he could recover quicker than Phoenix did in AJ considering Phoenix only hurt his ankle so yeah. Sorry for the weird end


Happiness

Apollo didn't believe love at first sight, until he met Athena Cykes and Emerald Richards.

"Apollo my old friend Emerald is coming to the office today!"

"Isn't Emerald a forensic scientist?"

"Yeah, she is! She's also best friends with Ema!"

"I haven't seen Ema in a long time."

"Polly, Polly! I just saw Ema and she says hi!"

"If you see her again today tell her I say hello."

"I'm going to Gatewater Land with Ema and Mr. Gavin later today so I will!"

Emerald knocked on the door, "Athena, it's Emerald."

"Come on in Em."

"Apollo, Trucy meet Emerald."

"Hi Emerald I'm Trucy Wright Ace Magician!"

"I've been to one of your shows at the Wonder Bar Trucy, you're an amazing magician!"

"Thanks!"

"And I'm Apollo."

"Nice to meet you both."

Apollo whispered to Athena, "She reminds me of Juniper sort of."

She whispered back, "Yeah she is sort of like Junie."

"Alright guys, I'm gonna meet Ema and Klavier at the prosecutor's office. Bye!"

"Bye Trucy!"

Emerald looked at Apollo then at Athena, "Do you guys wanna play truth or dare or something?"

"I was actually about to go talk to Simon, maybe we can all hang out in a little bit."

"That works for me Thena." Emerald said with a smile.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

Athena left towards the prosecutor's office and met with Simon.

"So Emerald, how long have you known Athena?"

"About 6 years now, why?"

"I was just wondering."

"How about you?"

"Almost a year now."

"Wow, and how good of friends are you?"

"We're pretty good friends."

'Why is she asking me these questions?'

"What do you think of Athena, Emerald?"

"She's awesome!"

"Are you and Juniper friends?"

"I haven't seen Junie in a while, but yeah."

Apollo picked up a book that Athena had been reading earlier.

"What do you think about me Apollo?"

'Wait, I just met this girl… Why is she asking me this?!'

"W-well you seem like a good person, and you seem to care a lot Athena. Considering the questions you were asking me."

"Athena told me that she likes you a lot."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, and Ema's told me a lot about you, same with Thena."

'Let's see this girl is two years older than me, pretty, and nice… Apollo. Stop. She's not your type, Athena is.'

"You seem like a good kid, and your definitely Athena's type."

"I don't think I am. I'm awkward and more of a serious type."

"She tells me everything, and she said you're her type. And you're also my type."

"W-what?"

"I said you're my type, nothing more."

"Emerald we just met less than twenty minutes ago, you barely know anything about me."

"Apollo, didn't I say that Ema and Athena have told me about you?"

"Y-yeah b-but Emerald I like Athena more than anyone."

"C'mon Apollo, don't be such a downer on the situation."

"Emerald, just s-." Apollo was cut off by Emerald's lips coming into contact with his.

Athena walked in moments later, "Apollo Justice! Get away from Emerald!"

Apollo immediately pulled away from Emerald, "Athena it's not what it looks like! Emerald kissed me, not how you think!"

"And to think I really liked you Apollo! C'mon Emerald let's go." The now angry attorney said and stormed out of the office with her friend close behind.

Three hours later Athena, Emerald and Trucy all came back to the office to find Apollo lying on the ground, next to what looked like a large rock.

"Polly!" Trucy screamed and ran over to Apollo.

"A-Apollo! P-please wake up!" Athena said and shook him hoping that would wake him up.

"Athena, I thought you were mad at him." Emerald said bluntly.

"Emerald! He's hurt!"

Apollo woke up ten minutes later and noticed Athena sitting next to him with tears in her eyes.

"W-what happened?"

"Apollo, you were knocked out by someone. We don't know how long you were out for." Emerald said bluntly again.

"Em, you've been pretty blunt with everyone since we got here."

"So what?"

"So, get out."

"Excuse me Cykes?"

"I said get out Richards."

"Fine, I will. But trust me; Ema won't be happy with you."

"Whatever."

Emerald walked out the door and Athena seemed happier to see her go than to see Apollo awake.

Apollo looked at Athena surprised, "I thought you were good friends."

"We _were_, but now I see she is just a blunt jerk…"

Apollo leaned over and kissed Athena softly on the lips, which surprised her greatly.

And of course there's always that one something to ruin the moment, "AWWWWWW!"

When the two pulled away they just laughed, "You guys up for Eldoon's?"

"I am Polly!"

"I am too Apollo."

"Then let's go."

"Race you both there!" Athena said happily.

"You're on!" The siblings said at the same time.

They all ran to Eldoon's and ate their noodles, "I won."

"It was a tie!"

"Was not!"

Trucy just laughed, "You two are adorable together."

"I guess we are."

Apollo and Athena kissed and they all walked back to the office, happy that Emerald had left.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this cute little Justicykes story! This took me about two hour to finish but I had fun making it! Anyways hope you enjoyed once again and yeah Kirby out peace!


End file.
